The present invention relates to a resource management apparatus and the like for determining an introduction plan for surplus resources and allocating surplus resources according to the determined introduction plan.
As an IT resource management technique, a technique of dynamically changing allocation of IT resources to reduce a management cost of the IT resources has been considered. For example, a technique of virtualizing an entire storage system and allocating storage resources without changing the configuration of a business application when performance deteriorates or failures occur is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-216151).